Ayas Geheimnis
by Illy-chan
Summary: Ein "ganz normaler Tag" im Blumenladen der Weiss Jungs beginnt. Warum verhalten sich Youji,Omi und vor allem Aya so seltsam...verheimlichen sie Ken etwas?


Achtung, die Jungs von Weiß gehören nicht mir (obwohl... ^.^) und ich habe nicht vor mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu machen, sondern schreib das nur aus Spaß und bla bla bla ...ihr kennt das ja, also Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Ayas Geheimnis

Es war einer dieser Tage an denen man besser nicht aufsteht. Aya saß mir gegenüber , wie immer mies gelaunt, Omi hockte links neben mir und machte einen genauso guten Eindruck. Und Youji, na ja, der bekam die Augen kaum auf. Er hatte wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht durchgemacht.

Tja und ich, ich musste für diese schlecht gelaunte Meute Kaffee kochen, Brötchen holen und was sonst noch so anfiel. Wie ich es hasse, aber es ist immer noch besser, als das man einen der anderen auf die Bevölkerung los lässt. 

Zum Glück blieb der Laden heute gechlossen, so brauchten die Kunden wenigstens nicht Leiden.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Aya ruckartig auf ,brachte seine Tasse zum Spühlbecken und ging auf sein Zimmer.

"Was ist eigentlich heute los mit euch?", fragte ich nach einer Weile. 

"Ach Ken ... ", seufzte Omi der allerdings von Youji unterbrochen wurde. "Omi, kommst du kurz mit!?!", sagte er während er sich erhob und schaute Omi dabei strafend an.

So verschwanden auch die anderen beiden und ließen mich Ahnungslos zurück.

"Muss wohl am Wetter liegen.", sagte ich zu mir selbst und begab mich daran das Chaos in Ordnung zu bringen.

Als ich endlich fertig war kam Aya die Treppe herunter und direkt zu mir in die Küche. 

"Könntest du das erledigen?", brummte er.

"Hm, was ist das denn?", fragte ich neugierig und nahm den Zettel entgegen.

Ich laß den Zettel. "Ist das nicht deine Arbeitszeit für morgen?" Aya nickte stumm und brummte etwas wie "Und was jetzt?" "Ja, ist schon ok, ich übernehme deine Schicht.", antwortete ich. Aya verließ mich sofort wieder und ging zur Tür. 

Seltsam, sonst lässt Aya nie eine Schicht aus, geschweige denn einen von uns zu fragen ob er seine übernimmt. Meistens ist es eher umgekehrt. Es muss etwas schlimmes vorgefallen sein. Fragt sich nur was?

Ich entschloß mich das zu meiner heutigen Aufgabe zu machen.

Nach einigen Sekunden entschied ich mich erst einmal Aya´s Zimmer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, was natürlich nicht ganz ungefährlich war. Würde er mich erwischen, wäre ich sehr bald meinen Kopf los, aber um meine Neugier zu befriedigen gehe ich jedes Risiko ein.

Da stand ich nun vor seiner Zimmertür, langsam drückte ich die Klinke nach unten, immer Sprung bereit, denn wer weiß was er so alles hinter dieser Tür versteckte: " Im schlimmsten Fall", dachte ich "stolpere ich gleich über einen Berg von Leichen."

Doch nichts der Gleichen konnte ich finden, denn die Tür war verschlossen. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwarten können.

Nun musste ich meine grauen Zellen beanspruchen und erinnerte mich ,dass unser Badezimmerfenster nicht weit von Aya´s entfernt war. Wenn ich also aus dem einen kletterte, könnte ich in sein Zimmer gelangen.

Gedacht, getan. Schon im nächsten Moment stand ich auf der Fensterbank vor seinem Zimmer. Tja, jetzt hing ich vor diesem Fenster und wusste nicht weiter. Nach einigen Minuten scharfen Nachdenkens erinnerte ich mich auch daran ,dass unsere Fenster nie dicht schlossen ,also lehnte ich mich dagegen und tatsächlich viel ich mit samt des Fensters in das Innere des Raumes. Und jetzt lag ich in Ayas Bett, mit dieser eingerahmten Glasscheibe. Ich glaube jeder der mich so sehen würde wäre vor lachen gestorben, einschließlich meiner selbst. Nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte und das Fenster halbwegs wieder eingebaut hatte, schaute ich mich in dem Raum um. Eigentlich kein besonderer Raum, alles war ordentlich an seinem Platz. 

Ich ging zum Bücherregal und schaute mir die Werke an. Seltsam , das waren alles Shojo Manga! "Das war also sein kleines Geheimnis, weshalb wir nie dieses Zimmer betreten durften", dachte ich.

Doch als ich weiter forschte fand ich sein Katana gar nicht! 

Noch bevor ich weiter nachdenken konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Aya stand in der Tür.

Alles was ich noch herausbringen konnte war ein :"Oh, falsches Zimmer...", aber Aya schien mir das nicht abzukaufen. "Was willst du hier?", sagte er mit einer so furcht erregenden Stimme, dass mein Herz stehen blieb.   
"Ich... ich hab´ mich nur gefragt warum ich deine Stunden morgen übernehmen soll, Aya-chan", sagte ich doch glatt, doch als ich merkte das scheinbar auch mein Gehirn unter Ayas death-glance aussetzte, hatte ich schon eine hängen. Oder etwa doch nicht, ich hätte wetten können ,dass Aya sein Katana zückte und..., aber nein, ich war noch ganz . "Hey Aya, wo is´n dein Katana?", sagte ich, doch im selben Moment merkte ich schon wieder meine falsche Wortwahl. Seine Reaktion darauf erstaunte mich und gab mir den Rest. Anstatt dass er versuchte mich nach Strich und Faden aus einander zu nehmen blickte er mich traurig an und schluchzte :"Das ist in Reperatur, deshalb auch die Schichtübernahme, ohne Katana bin ich doch so hilflos...!"

Darauf konnte ich dann gar nichts mehr antworten.

Owari

Und gefällts euch? Wollt ihr mehr???

Sorry Aya, bitte nicht böse sein ^^

Lest doch auch meine erste Weiß Fanfic "Schicksal" und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet, ja!?!

IlkaAlbert@gmx.de

By Illy-chan


End file.
